nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emitewiki2
Welcome Hello, Emitewiki2, and welcome to Nitrome Wiki! We are glad to have you join our community, and want to thank you for your edit to the List of Super Treadmill Hazards page. Interested in helping out some more? Check out Category:Article stubs and Category:Articles in need of rewriting for pages that need expanding or a desperate revision. is also a good place to view unexisting pages that are most frequently linked to. If you need help editing, read Nitrome Wiki:Editing Help for some basic editing tips. Please view our policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 20:13, September 16, 2011 Welcome! Hi Emitewiki2! Welcome to the wiki! I see you've known Nitrome since Jack Frost, longer then I've known Nitrome. I found the Lego Star Wars wiki some times ago, and dropped in to revert vandalism and tag articles with Template:Deletion, and alerted the founder of the custom lego stuff. I'm working on trying to rewite all the pages on the wiki that needs rewriting, as the entire wiki is a mess. Happy editing! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Look pretty good. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, I thought it moved the slider to the left, but I guess I closed the tab I was one to quickly to notice I had turned it into a gallery. I'll revert the edit. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) New Icons It's easier in this page. Only save in your computer and upload. --'I'm' Santiago González 11:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:???WHY??? Because it wasn't up to date with the Nitrome 2.0 pictures. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 01:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Captures Your captures aren't good. You have to erase all around the thing that tou want to put in an article. Use, for example, Paint and fiil with white around the thing. You can see an example in my User Image, that is in the Nitrome 2.0 (Skin) as a "Fault Line truck". --'I'm' Santiago González 10:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, to be honest, I don't think what Santiago González Martín was entirely true. Some pictures with the backgrounds intact are necessary (like for instance, capturing a picture of wind). I think the problem is more related in how you save the pictures you upload. I noticed most of your uploads are JPG files, meaning they end with the extension ".jpg". This quality isn't the greatest for screen captures because it blurs the lines of pixels images and the picture won't look as awesome as it was meant to be. Try saving your pictures in a "png" file format or "gif". This will help keep the quality of the pictures you upload. I don't think I can tell you exactly how to do this because it depends on the type of program you use. Usually, if you go to the area where you type in a name for the picture, you can select what file type to save the image as. I used to upload my images as "jpg" files, but trust me, they do look bad. (Check out the enemies pages from Template:Fat Cat. Random-Story 22:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Teaching you Materials: Snipping Tool (maybe you have this program in your computer), and Paint (or maybe photoshop, or other program). # Use Snipping Tool to copy the image. # Click on "Select" in Paint and paste the image. # Zoom up. You can see the pixels. # Use the paint can to fill the background and other things with white. # In narrow parts, you have to use the white pencil (rubber is too big). # Click "Select" and move the image to the left and up tops. # Take small the background (NOT the image), to the right and down tops of the image. # Zoom down, and see the image. If you have problems, you can ask me. P.S. I'm spanish and I don't write english good. Do you understand all? --Santi Zapo-- 15:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: :) If you can save, OK, but if you want to paint around with white, you have to copy and paste on paint. I say, for example, the Magneboy tower. Good work! Good work adding all those images Emitewiki2! Your a new contributor, and your not spamming for badges. Good work! About the green guy's page. It does not have a name yet, so it has been given the name Untitled Descent Game. Until it receives a name, that name will be its name. I had to merge your Nitrome 2.0 characters page into the Nitrome 2.0 Skin page. Everything that was in the gallery (even the images that link to the articles) are now on the 2.0 page. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Identifications from Square Meal, although it has become so Zombiefied that it looks really different]] from Final Ninja. Click here to go to the page and add the image, I have already added the Trivia description]] --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply to How? Well I use the program Paint (The old one) one hard images i use pencil on ones that have backgrounds with alot of colors like last level of Toxic II (Mother) and on ones with 1 color background i just use bucket, if you don't understand you can just tell me. Axiy 15:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:That wasn't supposed to be deleted... *1: The Images **I removed the images becuase, well, there were already images ion the article. *2: The Sections **I removed the sections becuase I had already explained it in the article. I had explained that when the Human Piloted Nanobot enters a Mutator, it gets transformed into another form. I also had what form the Mutators transform the Nanobot into. It seemed a bit redundant to have sections on something that was already explained/ That's why. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 16:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Three things Name First, I'm not Gonzalos, "González Martín" are my surnames, you can call me "Santi" if you prefer. Replacing Why you replaced my uploaded icons, if there are new icons? Game icons Save and upload game icons is very simple. Only you have to put the name (without cappital letters or spaces) in "hotair" in this link: http://cdn.nitrome.com/images/thumbnails/ico_hotair.png You haven't to use the Snipping Tool, only save the image in your computer. --Santi Zapo-- 18:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply How About it? It's awesome, good job well if you always find something hard you can always ask me to help, I know that paint is kinda annoying. But I think that picture you used was a GIF file make sure pictures are PNG files or BMP. Axiy 05:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Three things No problem, It's only to let you know. I mean the Toxic or Toxic 2 icons. --Santi Zapo-- 21:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have beaten them all, but it wasn't easy. What levels are you stuck on? IUHoosiersFan 23:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:List of old icons Sure. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:New Artist Yep. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) SO SORRY! OH NO! I'M SOOOO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW! WE MUST HAVE BEEN EDITING THE PAGE AT THE SAME TIME! CURSE YOU TIMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! TinyCastleGuy 03:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Images Thanks for the images, I'll be able to find a use for all of them. I'm sorry what you worked on was deleted. Through my 3 years of being on the Nitrome Wiki, I have, rarely, had something I've been writing deleted. I was writing Template:Space Hopper, and while doing something else, my Dad turned off the computer I was writing on, erasing all my work. I was writing an article about Canary, and I accidentally closed the page. I was going to press SHIFT, then W, but instead of pressing SHIFT, I pressed CTRL instead, and unknown to most people Ctrl + W in Windows XP (and Windows 7) is a keyboard shortcut to close the browser. I was one writing a Walkthrough for level 2 of Frost Bite, and I accidentally pressed Ctrl + W. It happened again with List of Hazards in Canopy, on the Glitches page, and many more times. I know how you feel. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Carrot Story Wikia was super slow, which is why this message came in late. All the games in Mega Mash have been merged into one article, so whatever you would like to do for the Carrot Story article, you will have to put it into the Carrot Story section. Just write in the section as you would write the article. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Are you sure? Place what you want on the page. If it is big enough, I will split all the games into separate articles. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:How? Place at the top of pages you are currently editing. This will make the template. However, it only displays the name of the page, and cannot be made to display a section. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 01:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Questions 1 Which one do you mean? This one or This one which can be made really long? 2 The moving images are called gifs. They are made by using a program (Gimp2 for example). To make gifs. in Gimp2, you make a slideshow of the images then go through them very quickly. I am awful at making gifs, but I've seen other people make them and they look great. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Super random!! That is very very strange. I was once playing Twang, and my internet went off (not my computer, my internet connection. Meaning, I was unable to browse the internet). I was playing Twang, and started one level, and the entire screen was filled up with water. The Twang ball wasn't even on the screen, and I could here it losing health, it was probably drowning. Anyway, that is very weird glitch. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey emite, just thought I'd say hi on your talk page. This wiki has turned out to be a lot of fun. (especially adding pictures :D) I'm currently ranked #17 on this wiki and rising >:D. This afternoon, I've edited about 30 articles, and added 8 pictures so far. That snipping tool works great, and its also really easy to use, so i shall add more pictures in time. Well, thats about all I have to say, just thanks for showing me this wiki, and good luck with your mad editing skills. Hyperscore 00:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC)HyperscoreHyperscore 00:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sign Have you read the Community Corner? Also, with the Space Dragon, you have to climb in the walls (>, and then /\ and <). 12:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:How? Is not in User, is in Username. 16:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:How? Nothing, this is the name of the template. Also, do you see a background of Cuboy Faces? Sign I can make a personalized sign. In the Community Corner says that you have to talk with me. But you haven't got an old personalized sign. Me, I has a personalized sign before: --Santi Zapo-- This sign was transformed. If you tell me links, coloured name, etc, I can transform you the sign. Bye! 16:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Finished Put in your sign. Also, if you want to add more things, contact with me. I will disconnect, see you tomorrow! 17:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi I am now. Sorry I could'nt talk this morning, I had to go somewhere. RE RE: HI :( I'm sorry, I hope you get better soon. RE:Dragon Boss & Enemies Dragon Boss I'll replay the Dragon Boss section and try to post a walkthrough how to complete the section. Enemies That is Fire. I accidentally forgot to put them up in the Homing Enemies section, because I wasn't looking at the whole list of templates for Mega Mash. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 16:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Two bad guys The octopus like guy is an Octopi. The flying robot is a Mine. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaderboards Wow, I saw. :O You're lucky getting that "Lucky 6000th edit" badge ;P